Dead Wars
by jak3combat
Summary: What would happen when you mix Star Wars and Dead Space? This story is one of the possibilities! Rated T for language and Violence.


Author's Note: This is an RP I did with a friend way back when. This will be updated regularly, until I get to the part that we're at right now. Then, as I get enough stuff, it will update a little more. And the Necromorphs will not come in for a few chapters, but if you'll be patient, they will come. It is also set in Script style, cuz that's how I RP, and how I wrote it down so I could remember it.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, Necromorphs, Jedi Lucasarts, Clones, or Earth. If I owned Lucasarts, I would have made The Clone Wars a lot better, and not shitty.**

_Narrator:_ War. It's all they're made for. If there wasn't a war anymore, what would happen to them? They would stop being mass produced, and the ones still alive would die quickly. The Clones wouldn't really have a purpose if there wasn't a war to keep them going.

Geonosis looks alright in space, but it's hell down on the surface. Not of the air, which isn't toxic, nor of the surface, which is solid. It's hell because of the inhabitants, and what they do under the surface. The Geonosisians are smart, they have the ability to mass-produce droids, and they were. Right up to the point where Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala landed there for a "rescue" mission to save Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Of course, we ended up rescuing them too, as there were more droids than they thought.

_Stephan:_ Hiding in the crowd of Geonosisians to my left is my Padawan, Mark. Being a bipedal, blue and black dog-like creature and almost four feet tall doesn't help him hide much. Suddenly, about two hundred green, blue, and yellow lights appear all around the arena. 'It's time' I think to myself and ignite both of my light sabers. One red, the other yellow.

Mark does a similar action, both blue blades from his dual light saber extending out, making a weapon about twice his size in length. And twice as deadly, as he cuts down the nearest Geonosisians to him in seconds. The same goes with me, then we turn our blades off and wait, just as I told him we were to do.

As the first wave of droids come, the now surrounded Jedi start to take their losses. Soon enough, there's only about a dozen left, most of them are Masters. As they get fully surrounded, the traitorous Jedi known as Count Dooku starts talking. Something about surrendering or we die. Mark and I weren't really paying attention so we don't really know for certain.

Our Council leader, Jedi Master Mace Windu, shouts back that we won't, so the droids point their built-in blasters at the small crowd. Then the senator shouts, "Look!" and points up. Everything does and several large ships land around the other Jedi. men in full white armor pour out of them and start cutting down the droids before they can react. The Jedi climb in and escape.

As the last one starts taking off, me and Mark take a huge jump and I land on the floor. Mark gets one paw in while dangling from it. I pull him up the rest of the way and at the men. Instead of plain white armor, they have red, blue, and green stripes. The pilot has a smooth helmet, the Republic crest colored red, and yellow stripes.

"Welcome aboard, Masters, this is Sparky and I'll be your pilot today." The pilot says over a built in speaker, making me grin.

"You know where to go, Sparky?" I ask him, who nodded and steered the ship towards one of the droid ships embedded in the ground.

"Nearest one, right?" He asks.

"That's right, Sparky. No need to land, either!" I say, wait a few seconds, and then bail out. Mark goes to follow, but I tell him not to over my comm. unit on my wrist.

Plummeting towards the hull of the droid control ship, I activate my lightsabers and land feet first, creating a dent. The circuits in my bone replacements groan in protest as I get to my feet. I plunge a lightsaber through the hull and make a neat circle around me. As I complete the circle, I fall down and a metallic crash is heard. Looking down, I noted that I landed on an assassin droid. Other than the smashed ship, I don't see anything else, and I slip into the shadows.

_Mark:_ "He's in!" I inform the others.

"Great, now all we can do is wait." The sniper, Levi, says before looking through a scope on his sniper rifle.


End file.
